Romulus
Romulus is a Mutant as old as the Roman Empire, and has continued living long after the Empire fell. In the centuries that followed, he would seek out members of his bloodline to enhance his own mutations for his own self interests. One such example is Daken, who he tricked into becoming a criminal bent on vengeance against Wolverine. Biography Ancient Times Romulus is the first Mutant that carried traces of DNA similar to that of wolves, theses types of mutations were classified as "Lupus Sapiens" separated from the "Homo Sapiens" who were genetically evolved from the apes. He has been alive for thousands of years dating back to Ancient Rome. Most of his past is revolved around myth and legend, but what is known is that he was a warrior of Rome who founded Rome from former barbarian tribes. Romulus ruled as Emperor during the time of the Roman Empire. For many years holding gladiatorial contest using his children as gladiators. During one contest between his sons and a pack of tigers, one prevailed and proved to be stronger than the animals while the other was weak and only lived thanks to the help of his brother. The weaker brother was condemned for the shame he brought and was decapitated by the stronger brother. Modern Times In the centuries that would follow the fall of the Roman Empire, Romulus would manipulate people from his family's bloodline for generations to further his own agendas. One such example is in the 1940's where in Japan Romulus cut Daken from his dead mother's womb and raised him as a ruthless killer. In the decades that followed, Romulus began to orchestrate the creation of a government program designated Weapon X for the purpose of enhancing his own mutations through experimentation. After the success with Romulus's descendant Wolverine, Romulus acquired Adamantium from Weapon X, and used their facilities to enhance his mutations, giving himself an Adamantium skeleton and claws in the process. Powers and Abilities Supposedly, Romulus is the first specimen of Mutants that carry DNA traits that are similar to wolves. Regenerative Healing Factor: Romulus possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to fully regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues and/or cells with far greater speed and efficiency than normal humans. The full limits of Romulus' healing powers aren't known, but the overall speed and efficiency in which he heals appears to be based upon the severity of the injury. Romulus' healing powers also afford him great resistance to drugs and toxins as well as immunity to conventional diseases. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Romulus natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Romulus is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders. Unique Bone Structure: Romulus possesses a uniquely dense bone structure. Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are resilient to injury to an extraordinary extent. Superhuman Longevity: His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. While most of his past is unknown, Romulus has supposedly been alive since prehistoric times. Remus confirmed that Romulus is at least several thousand years of age. While he does show signs of aging, such as his hair turning almost completely white where it was once black, Romulus still has the same physical vitality and overall appearance of his physical prime. Superhuman Stamina: His mutant healing factor grants him resilience to lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity (hold breath for six minutes under water); in all physical activities. Romulus can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets; other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete due to his superhumanly acute senses. Superhuman Strength: Romulus possesses some degree of superhuman strength. As with much of his powers, the full limits of his powers aren't known. However, he has demonstrated sufficient strength easily lift Wolverine by the wrist off the ground and hurl him repeatedly across a room with no discernible effort. His physical strength is between 800 lbs and two tons. Superhuman Speed: Romulus is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Romulus possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. His hearing is similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary humans can't and at greater distances. Romulus also possesses an extremely well developed sense of smell. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Romulus can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Retractable Claws: Romulus possesses a multiple, retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws have a razor sharp edge and are capable of cutting material as durable as bone. It is possible that his claws can cut much tougher material as well, but it's unknown at present. Adamantium Retractable Claws: Recently he seems to have implanted four extra adamantium claws into his backhands, which given their indestructible composition, enable them to cut through almost anything.Category:Villains Category:Weapon X Category:Emperors Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Logan Family